Fun Holidays
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: When April leaves to college but has alot of fun with Donnie when she comes home for the Holdiays. It's mostly a smut fic , infact every chapter is a smut. Smut! Smut! Smut! I love writing Smut! Trust me you guys will like it! Review and tell me what you think, and if I get good reviews I will do another chapter !


It was a long and fun summer, but it was time for it to end. This was the last summer before April goes off to first year of college. And a certain turtle wants to give her a big going away surprise. Donatello came closer to April in the water. She didn't notice him going underwater, the girl noticed when he took her legs and blasted out of the water with her on his shoulders.

"Donnie I swear don't throw me I don't want my hair wet!"April managed to level her self by put her hands on her feet. Which was a bad choice because for Donatello it was easier for him to throw her off of his back. She landed but first on the water and sunk down, when she came up April squinted her eyes at him with a pissed off look.

"What's wrong April? Not amused?"He laughed and fell back into the water. Rolling her eye's she did the same as him. "I'm leaving tomorrow and you through me five feet in the air for good-bye present?!" He laughed and looked at her who still wasn't amused.

"No I have something else in mind for your going away present." Donnie swam where she was."Oh ya what is it Donnie? Do you have something to tell me?"April grabbed him by the tails of his mask and played with them. He had been waiting for this to kiss April tell him how he feels. So Donnie tilted his head down a little and kissed her on the lips. Here he was waiting for her to kick him off but she didn't, April just returned the kiss enjoing it as it went on. They both hummed in each others mouth, she moaned louder when Donnie's hand went lower. He put his thumbs on the sides of her bekini bottom. Starting to pull down she slapped him on the head.

"Um earth to Donnie? You do know we are totaly exposed here right know!"April pointed to the three brothers just a few feet away from them doing there own thing. "Don't worry April if were quiet they wont hear us ."That earned another smack on the head from her."I would like a place where its a little bit more quiet and privacy!" She turned her back to him but still was laying against Donnie. Until she felt something hard and warm against her back thigh.

"Donnie you got to be kidding me, your hard already?"She giggled at the quickness of his arousal. "Whats wrong with me being hard? You come swimming in a purple tank-top and a yellow bekini bottom, and I'm supposed to ignor it?" He took her from her waist and pulled her close. April felt him rubbing against her ass,and wanted him to keep going.  
"Donnie! I told you lets go somewhere else! Like your room or something!" She started getting out of the water but Donatello pulled her back down. "Please April just a little bit in the water then we can take a shower together. Then after that we could go to my room." April looked at him saw his puppy dog eyes, she knew he wasn't going to stop so...  
"Fine Donatello! Just don't pound me to hard! I don't want my ass hurting tonight!" Donnie looked down at her with a confused look. "What do you mean your ass? I want your pussy with my cock pounding in and out."He whispered in her ear and it gave her a shiver up her spine, she whispered back biting at his neck. "Ass now pussy later you have to wait can you manage that Donnie?" He growled sucked at her ear as a yes.  
She felt it come all the way out of his shell, it dragged along her thigh waiting to get inside her. This time when Donnie pulled the back of her bottom down she didn't stop him. When he finally put the tip of him inside of her she gasped, then when he put the rest inside of her. April's hands covered her mouth so no one would here them. Donnie slowly started moving forward then backwards. "God DONNIE ! YOUR SO BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT!" April said a little bit louder than she the brothers started turning around, Donnie brought them underwater.  
The brothers looked around for a bit and went back to what they were doing. Donnie looked at April underwater and flicked her nose, She looked back and slapped his head. When they came back up she had a mad look, "I told you we should've went to your room!"She yelled in a whisper and saw Donnie's sad face. "Sorry April. Lets's just get in the shower then we can relax in my room." She smiled and pecked Donnie on the lips, "That sounds good Donnie I just want to relax after a long,hard,and deep cleaning shower!" "Mmmmmm... Don't say that your going to get me hard again!"April pushed her self off his new hard cock and got out of the water. She started walking towards Donnie's bathroom,April looked back and motioned him. "Well are you coming or not?" He popped out of the water and went after her.  
"They were fucking in the water weren't they?"Leo asked finally lifting his head up off from the tv. "The screaming girl didn't give it away?"Raph said laughing then the two others joined in.  
The two made there way into his bathroom, she started the water and at the same time was getting her clothes getting stripped off by him. When he was done with her he undressed himself,and got in the shower with her. Donnie held April squeezing her breast and liking her neck."Are we going to fuck or not! I'm going to lose the mood really quick!" He grabbed the back of her and turned her to face him and he inserted him into her. "Oh god ! You got me by surprised there Donnie!" Donnie ignored her comment and kept going with her tight around him. He lifted up her legs and put her back against the wall, and thrusted harder and deeper into her. Donatello started to shiver and studer, next thing he knew it April was getting filled up with his cum. The feeling of his hot cum caused her to reach her climax early.

"Ahhhhhhh... Donnie It feels so good !I love you so much!" She got ahold of his face gave him a wet sloppy kiss. Returning the kiss he was thinking of her words and decided to ask. "Um April? Do you really mean that? You love me?"She opened her eye's and looked at him. "Yes Hammoto Donatello I do love you !" He smiled and dropped her legs and kissed her with all he got. "I love you too! April O'neil ! They stayed there and hugged until she actualy wanted to get cleaned. He got out first to get the talls , then came back with two purple ones.  
When April open the curten she rolled her eyes at the color of the towl."Can you go get my clothes Donnie there in a bag in the dojo, I will be in your room." He left to get his princess's stuff looking out for any sign of his brothers. She opened the door looking both ways making sure there was no sign of his brothers. When April opened the door she was surprised how fast Donnie got her clothes. "Well thats what I get when your boyfriend is a ninja !" She laughed going up to him and took the bag. "Boyfriend?" He looked really confused. "Yep ! Donnie we had sex your not getting off that easy."Smiling she got dressed and plopped on his bed. "Are you coming or not?" Smiling he jumped into the bed, she snuggled into his arm and a pruple furry blanket.  
"Donnie why didn't you tell me sooner? We could of been together longer." Their foreheads touching and cudiling. "Because like everyone else I was afraid that you would turn me down." She pecked him on the lips and sighed. "Your so stupid when you have to be smart Donnie. I would have given you a chance if you asked me earlier, now I'm going off to college and I wont see you!" April tooked his fuzzy purple blanket and wraped both of them in it. "Thats not true you will come home on holidays, also you can only stay in the dorms for a year." She rolled her eye's of how much Donnie knows about college more than her. "Fine I will fisit you on holidays and move back with my dad after the first year." "Sounds good!" Donnie held her and noticed she liked his blanket. "Liking my blanket April?" She laughed."Its so soft and it reminds me of you, I like it maybe I will take it with me to college." "You know I like that blanket two !" They just layed there together until the next day when April has to college.


End file.
